Sympathy for the Devil
by Det.Rood e Crica
Summary: Dean no inferno, numa perspectiva bem peculiar. Dean's POV - M por linguagem.


Título: **Sympathy for the Devil**

Autoras: "Parceria Oficial" – Crica e Det.Rood

Classificação: 16 anos (linguagem)

Categorias: Supernatural/ Humor/ Drama

Sinopse: Dean no inferno, numa perspectiva bem particular... Dean's POV!

**Notas**: Pra quem não sabe, a expressão/ sigla "POV" significa que a narrativa é sob o ponto de vista da personagem da vez, nesse caso, nosso loiro favorito. _"Sympathy for the Devil" _dos Rolling Stones cai muito bem como trilha sonora pra este texto. Ouçam, leiam, e sintam.

**Nota da Det.Rood**: Quero mandar um beijo pro meu pai, pra minha mãe e pra Crica.

Boa leitura!

**Sympathy for the Devil**

Pronto. Tudo terminado, enfim.

Vazio, nada.

Apenas o fim, e no fim, o nada.

Abri os olhos.

Pisquei algumas vezes, pude senti-los.

Senti em todo o meu corpo algo que o fazia se mover. Não era o coração, pois já havia parado de bater. Mas era algo que me impulsionava, algo que não me deixava ficar na escuridão na qual que mergulhei quando finalmente cumpri a minha parte no acordo.

Maldito, por me trazer ao inferno, e bendito, por deixar Sam viver e cumprir sua missão.

Mas onde Diabos estou?

Essa expressão cai bem, porque o dono da casa deve vir me receber alegremente. Só que, estranho... é bem diferente de como eu imaginava. Tudo bem que diabinhas peitudas não fazem parte do cenário do mal descrito nos livros e lendas, mas esperava qualquer coisa diferente de um bar de beira de estrada!

Estava em pé, na porta.

Ganhei o espaço com o olhar.

Nada muito diferente do convencional: Um bar com luz difusa e escassa, fumaça de cigarros e afins, cheiro pungente de bebida, sexo e rock'n'roll no ar. Ironicamente tocava "Sympathy for the Devil", do Rolling Stones, no jukebox.

As pessoas não pareciam que estavam sofrendo condenação eterna. Conversavam, riam, se estapeavam na mesa de jogatina ao lado. Mulheres da vida se derramavam em graça (mas não de graça) sobre motociclistas barbudos e sujos, pensando que realmente eles tivessem grana para se divertir.

"_Mas então eu não morri"_, pensei.

Deixei o pensamento de lado quando reparei numa figura que destoava bastante do local.

Um sujeito alto, metido num termo escuro, cabelo bem cortado e barba bem feita, sentado junto ao balcão, girando uma taça de conhaque com uma das mãos, inspirando o aroma da bebida numa expressão tranqüila.

Aproximei-me, sentei-me ao seu lado, pedi uma cerveja. _"Bem gelada, se for possível"_, brinquei num sorriso de rábula.

Um bar sem cerveja gelada é como o Inferno sem o Demônio... – Lançou sem me olhar o distinto cavalheiro que estava ao lado.

Apenas olhei para a frente, sem responder.

Fui servido da cerveja mais gelada que já bebi na minha vida, ou na minha morte, se bem que essa não conta, pois é a primeira.

Me entreti durante alguns segundos observando o fundo da prateleira de vidro, onde repousavam as garrafas das bebidas. Notei algo diferente. Era como se fosse uma janela que dava para algum lugar que não pude definir a princípio.

- Apenas de passagem? – O cavalheiro me questionou, agora virando-se para minha pessoa.

Essa pergunta me tirou da rápida divagação, e pude observá-lo melhor.

_Aquele terno deve ter custado os olhos da cara._

- Receio que não... – Dei um gole na cerveja, ainda gelada.

_Como alguém pode dar um nó tão perfeito na gravata?_

- Existe mais certeza do que dúvida na sua resposta meu jovem, por quê?

_Um Rolex. Só falta o cara esticar a mão e sair com um "Bond, James Bond"._

- Pode ser. – respondi sem tirar os olhos do copo suado à minha frente. - O que você me diz? – Encarei-o, finalmente.

- Oras, por quem me toma para saber qualquer coisa sobre a sua vida?

_Todo arrumadinho desse jeito, deve ser um fresco._

- Talvez alguém que anda por aqui há tempo suficiente pra se sentir bem à vontade. – arrisquei.

- Nisso você tem razão, meu caro. – O engomadinho respondeu-me se achando muito esperto. – Então, está gostando do que vê?

- Não é bem o que eu esperava, mas não é de todo ruim.

- Você logo vai se acostumar, Dean.

- Não sabia que tínhamos sido apresentados. – eu sabia que aquela pose toda tinha que ser de algum figurão.

- É. Não fomos mesmo. Mas não há necessidade de formalidades. De certa forma, já somos velhos conhecidos.

_Esse joguinho de gato e rato já está me enchendo a paciência._

- Bem, se é o manda-chuva por aqui, vamos cortar o papo fiado. O que vem agora? É de praxe uma entrevista de admissão?

- Nem todos têm essa honra...

O homem finalmente me olhou nos olhos e deu um sorrisinho cretino. Me deu uma vontade quase incontrolável de socar aquele nariz.

- Ironia do destino, não é? – provoquei-o outra vez.

- Destino? O destino é o resultado de todas as escolhas que as pessoas fazem na vida. E dizem que o acaso é quando Deus intervém e não deixa que elas saibam.- sorriu malicioso.

_Esse cara está perdendo a noção do perigo. Mesmo que seja o que penso que é, é tão sólido quanto eu e meus punhos estão coçando!_

- Parece, então, que o acaso passou bem longe de mim. – tomei mais um gole daquela cerveja ainda geladíssima. – Mas acho que fiz por merecer. Não fui exatamente um santo, se é que me entende.

- Ah, não pense que uma vida de retidão e santidade teria lhe garantido o paraíso. Tolice. Ninguém é tão bom que vá direto para o "céu" e não há alma tão suja que já tenha ingresso garantido no inferno.

- Não? Então, o que estou fazendo aqui? Porque ninguém me perguntou se eu tinha mudado de idéia?

- Vê? – o homem ao meu lado apontou o espelho por trás das prateleiras.

_Melhor que TV a cabo de alta definição. Que imagem!_

- Vai passar o noticiário das... ops! São que horas mesmo? Acho que o meu relógio parou.- Einstein foi muito sábio ao afirmar que o tempo é relativo – Respondeu-me – Aqui nós temos uma visão geral do tempo de todos os seres vivos.

Naquele vidro espelhado podia-se ver várias cenas do mundo, em todos os tempos. Momentos de guerra e paz, momentos de conquistas e derrotas.

- Um Big Brother dos infernos... Essa é boa. Mas me diga, eu fotografo bem pra TV?

- Com esse tipo de humor, certamente o pessoal lá de cima não iria te aceitar mesmo...

- Então eu só estou aqui porque eu não teria pra onde ir? Juro pra você que eu pensei que o inferno seria pior...

- Cara, inferno é enfrentar a fila do supermercado todo dia, pagar uma fortuna por coisas que a natureza lhes deu de graça e ainda ficar plantado lá por causa da senhora gorducha que não encontra a moedinha de 1 centavo no fundo da bolsa! – ele desandou a falar e tive que rir – Nada contra a senhora que, aliás, pensa que vai pro céu.

- Olha aí algo em que concordamos. Minha vida nunca foi um mar de rosas. – olhei ao redor e sorri - E aqui está bem mais tranqüilo do que a maioria dos meus dias de "vivo".

No espelho do fundo do bar, continuavam a passar cenas de guerras, miséria e massacres.

- O ser humano é a pior raça que já dominou esse planeta... Imagine se baratas fariam uma coisa dessas! – Ele apontou para o espelho. Não contive um riso, e logo terminei minha cerveja. Ficamos alguns instantes em silêncio, assistindo à programação.

- Já que estamos abrindo nossos corações, será que você poderia me explicar o por quê disso tudo? – Arrisquei perguntar. -Deus sabe que eu tentei, de todas as formas, fazer o que era certo, mas...

- Esse é o grande problema dos humanos. Eles pensam que tudo é responsabilidade de Deus ou do Diabo. Nós não temos nada com as decisões de vocês, perdão, deles, porque você, amigo, já não é coisa nenhuma.

- Que seja. – só queria ver onde ele ia chegar com toda essa conversa mole.

- A humanidade vive esperando pelo Juízo Final. Eu, pessoalmente, duvido muito que isso venha a acontecer. Desde que o Filho do Homem andou pela terra se anuncia o holocausto. Fim? Fim de que? Você acha, sinceramente, que Deus destruiria aquilo que ele chama de sua maior obra? Os humanos fazem de sua vida o seu inferno particular. Vão desencadear a sua própria extinção e, muito provavelmente, colocarão a culpa em mim.

_Eu sabia! Quem disse que Dean Winchester não tem importância? Estou me sentindo como em 'Entrevista com o Vampiro', só que, com o Diabo. Chocante!_

- E as baratas vão dominar o mundo? – não resisti.

- Provavelmente. – ele tomou, finalmente, um gole generoso do seu conhaque.

- E quanto à guerra que está acontecendo agora?

- Ora, meu caro, disputa de território, simplesmente. E entre os próprios demônios. Eu sou o CEO, mas há situações em que o melhor a fazer é deixar rolar e vê no que vai dar. Deixo os meus se divertirem de vez em quando. Sabe como é... Quem gosta do próprio chefe? Tenho que dar um desconto a eles.

- É, mas a sua rapaziada está extrapolando lá em cima.

- Quando chegar a hora, as coisas se ajeitarão.

_Aí você vai lá, dá uma rasteira nos caras e assume a parada, não é seu filho da p...?_

- Eu só queria entender uma coisa: por que nós? Por que essa obsessão com o meu irmão? E por que meus pais, minha família?

_E se você disser que não tem motivo, que foi só de farra, cara, vou te cobrir de porrada, Diabo ou não!_

- Está fazendo perguntas demais para quem não pode mais falar... – Ele me sorriu, terminando sua bebida e repousando o copo no balcão – Dean, você já ouviu dizer que só Deus é onisciente? Então, é pra isso que instalei esse sistema aqui.- desconversou.

- Não me diga que você não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu não vou acreditar – Encarei-o, sério. Ele se manteve inatingível.

- Quem lhe disse que eu sou responsável por isso? Já disse a você que vocês é que fazem suas próprias escolhas. Acreditar em mim ou em Deus, isso é com vocês.

- Acontece que eu não escolhi ter uma vida fodida, cara. Não mesmo – Elevei a voz um pouco, impaciente – E certamente, nem meus pais nem ninguém entraria nisso porque simplesmente escolheu.

Ele virou-se para mim, sacando um charuto cubano. Cortou a ponta e acendeu-o apenas com o pensamento. Deu uma tragada, soltando uma grossa bola de fumaça. Percebi que naquele momento não iria arrancar muita coisa dele.

- Você se acha muito esperto, não? – Ele respondeu-me após saborear o gosto do fumo – Aqui, meu caro, as regras são um pouco diferentes.

_Eu já estou de saco cheio de toda essa conversa fiada. Se vai me espetar o traseiro com o seu tridente até cansar, por que não acaba logo com isso?_

- É óbvio que a inteligência nunca foi o meu forte – tentei não demonstrar irritação - Do contrário, não estaríamos tendo essa conversinha, não acha?

- Você é quem diz, meu caro. – deu outra baforada mais próxima de mim - Você é quem diz.

- Então, vamos deixar de rodeios e chegar aos finalmentes.

- Que seria... – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e desenhou um sorriso no canto do lábio, como se eu estivesse chegando exatamente onde ele queria.

- O que eu preciso fazer para acabar logo com essa lenga-lenga? – encarei-o - Você não vai me deixar sair daqui assim, sem mais nem menos, vai?

_Ou vai ou racha! _

- Não seja impaciente. – tragou aquele maldito charuto novamente - Tudo na vida ou na morte tem o seu preço.

- Estava demorando. – lá no fundo, eu tinha certeza de que aquele lugar era só uma ilusão. O Inferno não poderia ser tão agradável - O que preciso fazer, então?

- Você, nada. – amassou a ponta do charuto num cinzeiro à nossa frente - Só preciso de você para convencer seu irmãozinho de certos privilégios que a escolha certa pode trazer.

- Deixa o Sam fora disso! – não consegui disfarçar o ódio que cresceu dentro de mim - Ele não tem nada a ver com essa merda toda!

- Engano seu.- pela primeira vez, ele olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos - O pequeno Sammy tem tudo a ver com tudo.

_Mas que inferno!! Depois de tudo o que passamos, o maldito ainda vai me usar para atrair o meu irmão! Não, não, não, não... Não mesmo!_

- Cara, isso está ficando repetitivo. – quase quebrei a garrafa que tinha entre as mãos - Não vai rolar,sabe? – não desviei do seu olhar e pude sentir o calor do ódio subir pelo meu rosto - Nunca vai convencer o Sam a trabalhar para você. Não é da natureza dele.

- Se tem tanta certeza, por que a irritação ?

_Esse sorrisinho nojento está me deixando louco! Relaxa, cara. Respira. É isso que esse Diabo quer. Quer te tirar do sério. Respira..._

- Eu conheço o meu irmão.

- Boa resposta. – apontou o espelho por trás do bar - Ninguém conhece ninguém, garoto.

Mal pude crer nas imagens refletidas.

_Acorda, Dean. Sam nunca faria essas coisas. Ele jamais... Não, é lógico que não. Isso é um teste. É o Inferno e esse demônio filho da puta só quer ferrar com a sua cabeça. Mas eu não vou deixar, não vou deixar._

Minha cabeça latejava. Aquela voz macia ecoava dentro dos meus tímpanos com uma força ensurdecedora.

- Como vê, não preciso da sua autorização, meu jovem, para trazer seu irmão para o lado certo da batalha. Ele está mais próximo de mim do que você pode imaginar.

Eu não queria ouvir. Não queria ouvir nada daquilo. Não queria ouvir mais nada do que ele quisesse me dizer.

- NÃO!! – saltei sobre o seu pescoço com um ódio, o qual nem mesmo eu sabia ser capaz de sentir.

- Dean... Dean. Dean! Acorda, Dean!

- O que ? Sam? Meu Deus, Sammy... – abracei meu irmãozinho como se nunca mais pudesse fazê-lo.

- Dean... foi só um pesadelo... – o garoto estava constrangido com aquela minha demonstração incomum de afeto - Já passou.

- Sammy... – afastei-me um pouco e encarei-o - Preciso que me prometa uma coisa. - eu não estava nem aí para o espanto de Sam.

- Cara, você está estranho. – ele sorriu - Do que está falando?

- Preciso que me prometa - eu precisava ouvi-lo dizer que jamais passaria para o outro lado- Jure que você nunca se renderá, não importa o que venha a acontecer comigo.

- Dean, não estou entendendo nada...

- Só prometa – segurei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos - que você vai continuar lutando e nunca se entregará àquelas coisas malditas. – eu estava implorando.

- Está certo, eu prometo. Mas relaxa, agora, ok?

- Obrigado. – respirei profundamente, aliviado e sorri - Acho que devemos comer agora. Estou faminto!

_**FIM**_


End file.
